Closure
by WhiteCollarLover
Summary: Three weeks after Sookie's wedding in I can't get started, Lorelai is alone again and has had it. She takes a trip and meets.........I love Drama and Romance, so this story will have both, I promise. Please read and review. Thank you.


Disclaimer: This wonderful show belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino and her husband Daniel Palladino. I would never have imagined that there would be such a terrific show on TV – ever! So thank you for all that you created and thank you very much for the wonderful characters you invented. I only want to play with them and write some fantasies about them. I don't want to hurt any law. It's all yours, but the fantasies are mine.

* * *

**This story takes place three weeks after the events of "I can't get started".**

* * *

Closure

_Chapter One_

Lorelai didn't know what to do with the day when she opened her eyes after a restless night. It was Sunday – so she didn't have to go to the Inn. Rory was still in Washington and wasn't supposed to be back for the next three weeks. She still didn't have any contact to Luke – and she wouldn't give in only because she felt lonely. And her parents were on vacation on Martha's Vineyard – though, of course, she wouldn't go there if they were home. She would rather have a root canal than to visit with her parents right now. After her mother had seen Lorelai together with Chris on Sookie's wedding, she most probably was still thinking that they were still an item and were to get married next month. Except for Rory no one knew that Chris had left the reception in a rush after he'd learned that he was going to be a father again. Of course it wasn't Lorelai who would give birth to his child again, but Sherry, who had been his girlfriend until Chris had broken up with her and gone back right into Lorelai's open arms.

Lorelai had been happy about Chris coming back to her. They had talked about their future together, had dreamed about being a family. They had flown on cloud nine until that godforsaken phone call had changed it all. Lorelai had been crushed. Devastated even. Now Chris would marry this little slut, would be a proud father to his child and be the responsible man Lorelai always had wanted him to be.

So it would be a lonely and boring Sunday again with nothing to do, no one to annoy and no one to talk to since Sookie was still on her honeymoon with Jackson. She missed her friend dearly. Sookie was a friend you could count on. Sometimes she was a little clumsy and that, of course, was a little annoying. But Lorelai and Sookie had the same dreams. They were a good team at the Inn – Sookie being the first-class chef and Lorelai being the general manager. And Sookie had always the right advice when Lorelai came to her with stories about her complicated love life.

Well, love life, what a joke. There wasn't any right now and Lorelai missed that so much as well. She always had her share of men. Dating was one of her most beloved hobbies. Having a man swooning around her, admiring her, making love to her…how she missed that. After Chris had hurt her so badly, she decided to watch her heart more carefully in the future but she knew that no man could actually hurt her as much as Chris had hurt her three weeks ago. She still wasn't completely over him but she was getting better day by day when she didn't think about the events of Sookie's wedding and the night before.

Stopping the water and wringing her long dark hair as dry as she could, she stepped out of the shower stall, took a huge fluffy towel and wrapped it around her body, enjoying the feel of the towel brushing over her sensitized skin. She loved to pamper herself in the bathroom. Drying off, rubbing her favourite lotion into her skin, brushing her hair and drying it with the blow dryer – she had all the time of the world to do that today. But she was feeling kind of uneasy today. She wasn't as calm and relaxed as she usually was. Something was getting on her nerves.

All of a sudden Lorelai felt kind of claustrophobic. She quickly readied herself in the bathroom and went hurriedly into her adjoining bedroom where she randomly put on some clothes. Stepping down the stairs two at a time to the living room, she let herself fell onto the couch with a thud, breathing heavily as if she hadn't breathed for three minutes. _I have to get out of here. I don't want another Sunday depressing me. I'm finished with crying, mourning and dreaming stupid dreams about marriage, children, a white picket fence and a Volvo parked in the garage. _

After Lorelai got her breathing back to some extend she stood up, grabbed her purse, house- and car keys and literarily fled the house toward her jeep. Hitting almost some bushes she drove quickly onto the street, not thinking about where to go, simply driving away from Stars Hollow and her pain.


End file.
